Why Does It Hurt?
by luffyluver2215
Summary: Maximum Ride is new to town and Fang take an interest in her right away. However, Max is hiding something she wants no one to know about. But Fang is determined to find out what it is, even with her pushing him away every chance she gets. Fax AH. WARNING: This story is not suitable for children or immature audiences. It's kinda dark so read at your own risk. Read and review please!
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING: This story may contain violence, sexual content, and adult language and or situations. In other words; it's not for children. READ AT YOUR OWN FREE WILL.**

Chapter 1

**MPOV**

I guess you could say that living with my father was sort of a routine. Not a fun routine though. Every morning I would get up at five a.m., take a shower, get dressed for school, make breakfast for my dad and then get out of there as fast as I could. Walking to school usually took about an hour so including the time I took at home I would always get there at seven. As soon as school let out I would walk home, do my chores, and got up to my room and lock myself in, hoping that today he would just forget I existed. But that never happened. He would always remember I was there. How could he forget his favorite _toy? _

It all started nine years ago when I was seven, I'm sixteen now. My mom died and at her funeral my dad said, "not to worry" that even though mommy was gone he'd "take care of me." And he did. Well, he did for about a month. In that month he treated me like a princess. He would take me to the park and to the movies and buy me what ever I wanted. I couldn't have been happier.

I don't exactly know what changed in him, but one day, I think it was on a Friday, I came home and he was sitting in his favorite chair drinking and watching a football game. I remember being so happy about something, though I don't know what, and ran to him and told him all about it. He just looked at me with disgusts and brought his hand to my face. I was stunned! He yelled at me to never interrupt the game again, he told me to go to my room and if I came out before he said so he'd slap me again. I sat in my room thinking about what I could have possibly done to upset daddy so much. I thought and thought and thought but I couldn't figure it out. So I went to go ask him.

Boy was that a mistake. He was sitting in the same chair when I quietly went up to him. "Um…daddy?" I said in barley a whisper.

He turned around and looked at me with the coldest eyes I'd ever seen. "Didn't I tell you not to come out of your room until I said?"

"Y…yes sir, but I wanted to know why… why you're so upset."

"_You wanted?!" _he yelled and I flinched. "Oh I see! Because you _wanted to know _I should just tell you right? Well I'm not going to you ungrateful brat."

"But daddy I just-"

"Do you know what I want, Maximum?" he asked in a voice so cold it gave me a chill. I shook my head.

"I want you to fucking _die_!" he grabbed me by my shirt and tore it off of me. I screamed and screamed but there was no one around. We didn't live in a neighborhood; we owned our own private land so there wasn't anyone for miles. As soon as get got the rest of my clothes off he dragged me by my hair to his room. While in his room he grabbed a leather belt and then dragged me to the kitchen. He grabbed a big metal pot and filled it with water and put it on the stove. While he was waiting for the water to boil he hit me some more.

"You stupid bitch!" he screamed in my face as the back of his hand was brought down on my check. "I'll teach you not to listen to me again!"

As soon as the water started bubbling, he took the belt and put it in the pot to sit. "Turn around." He said.

"Daddy I'm s-s-sorry!" I sobbed, "I s-s-swear whatever I d-d-did I won't d-d-do it a-a-again! P-p-please daddy don't k-k-kill me!"

"Kill you? _Kill you?_ Who the fuck said anything about _killing you_? Why the hell should I give you that mercy? I'm going to do so much worse than kill you, stupid whore. I'm going to make you wish you were never born. Now _turn around_!"

He forced me on all fours with my back to him. He took the belt and brought it down with a quick "WACK!" the pain was unimaginable. Not only did the belt sing my skin, but it burned it too. He hit me with it three more time before dipping it back in the boiling water and doing it all over again.

Once he as finished, I was on the floor naked with my knees to my chest sobbing with all I had.

"Shut the fuck up!" he yelled. "Go to your room, and if you come out again you'll get worse." My body hurt so bad it was hard to get up and when I tried my dad kicked me in the side. "_Now_ stupid bitch!"

I ran to my room and cried myself to sleep.

On Monday my dad called the school and told them I had the flu and wouldn't be in for the week, but all he was trying to do was give my wounds time to heal so nobody would see them. Things like that went on for three years. He would hit me then call the school and tell them I was sick. He would always try to avoid my face then make me wear long sleeves shirts and pants to hide everything else.

When I was ten, things changed though; and not for the better.

I was in my room doing my homework when he came in. I sat up so fast; it gave me a head rush.

"Max," he slurred. I could tell he had been drinking. A lot.

"Yes sir?"

"How much do you know about boys?"

"Sir…?"

He came and sat in front of me. I moved back until my back was on the headboard of my bed, but he moved closer and put his hand on my thigh.

"How much do you know about boys?" he repeated.

"I…"

He smiled deviously and pulled my legs until my back was completely flat against the bed. "Let me teach you some things."

He stripped me of all my clothes and handcuffed me to the bed. When I tried to struggle he'd hit me. When I tried to ask what he was doing, he'd hit me harder. So I stopped moving all together, not knowing what was about to happen. I thought that he was just going to beat me again, he always made me take off y clothes for that, but he didn't. I waited for his hits and yells but they never came.

"Maximum," he said standing over my naked bound body, "I'm going to teach you good." I still didn't know what he meant.

Then he started taking his clothes off. At first he took his shirt off, then his jeans, and he was standing there in nothing but boxers. There was this… thing inside of his boxers sticking up straight and my first thought was, _what a weird place to keep a gun._ But it wasn't a gun.

When he pulled down his boxers the thing sticking up straight was… him. I was so confused I couldn't stop myself from asking what it was.

"This?" he smiled evilly, "This is what I'm going to teach you with." He climbed on the bed and got between my legs. Still I didn't know what was going on or what he was going to do.

"Oh, Max. I'm going to teach you so good." He took his thing and positioned it at the slit in between my legs. Still I didn't know what he was going to do. And then he pushed inside. I can't even describe the pain I felt. Then he pulled out, and just when I thought it was over, he slammed back in creating new pain. He continued to do this over and over again. That went on until I could feel this liquid stuff inside of me.

Silent tears of pain rolled down my cheeks as my father put his clothes back on. He looked over at me and smiled. "Hmmm… I guess you're not as useless as I thought you were. We're going to have a lot more fun from now on, Maximum."

When I was twelve I got my first period and my dad started making me take birth control. Soon After that the moving started.

Whenever someone would start to get suspicious of what my dad was doing to me, he would pack us up and we would move. I haven't stayed in one place longer than a year since I was eleven. Everyday I was hoping someone would realize that he needed a sexual and physical release everyday…sometimes twice a day, and would always take it out on me. But no one ever did, so I gave up. Well until Sam that is.

About a year ago my dad had moved us to this city, and during school Sam was always nice to me. Whenever I didn't bring lunch he would share; whenever I "missed" school he would always call to see if I was okay and then bring me mu homework. It didn't take much to make me fall in love with him, but I knew he would never love me back. I mean how could he? I was damaged goods…worthless.

But that never mattered to him.

One day, however, things changed. I was "missing" school again and during lunch Sam skipped school and came over. We talked for hours and he never noticed my buries. Well I guess that could be from the fact that I was wrapped from the neck down in a giant blanket. I was about to tell him everything, about my dad and what he was doing to me and that I needed help when the front door slammed.

"Oh my God!" I said in a panicked voice.

"What is it?"

"My dad is home."

Sam raised his eyebrow at me. "I've met your dad. He loves me, I'll just tell him that I was bringing you your homework and-"

"No! You have to get out of here. Now." I threw the blanket off of me and ran to lock my door. Bid mistake. I had completely forgotten that my whole body was covered in black and blue spots.

"Holy shit, Max! What the hell happened to you?"

"Nothing." I said as I pushed him towards my window. "Please, leave. I need you to go."

Sudden realization hit Sam's face.

"Max…" he said quietly.

"Sam, please!" I begged him as I kept trying to get him out my now opened window.

"Max… did your dad do this to you?"

Tears filled my eyes as I heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

"MAXIMUM RIDE!" I heard my dad yell. I could already tell that he was drunk, which meant another fun night of beating and raping.

"He did, didn't he?" Sam's eyes were now wide with anger and hate.

"No, Sam, he didn't. Now will you please leave?"

Without another word Sam went through the window. And just in time. About a second later my dunk father broke down my door.

"Who the fuck were you talking to?"

"No one daddy."

"Do you think I'm stupid?" Slap. "I heard voices you dumb bitch!" Kick.

He walked to the window and watched something as I gathered myself from the floor. When he turned around his face was filled with a lot of different emotions. Anger, frightened, sadness… but above all else he looked murderess.

"Sam huh?" his voice was frighteningly calm.

"What about Sam, daddy?" Maybe I could lie…

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU TELL HIM?" his sudden loudness made me jump 50 feet in the air.

"N-n-nothing."  
"Lying bitch!" he grabbed me by my hair and dragged me downstairs. I kicked and I screamed but that did nothing. He dragged me to the basement and threw me into his _special _closet. It was where he would put me when he was going out and had plans for me when he came home. When he put me in here I knew he would always come home and beat me within an inch of my life.

Three hours. Three hours I spent banging and clawing at the door. I prayed to God that he wouldn't hurt Sam, that he wouldn't hurt me. Then I heard the door slam and footsteps. I froze as the footsteps got closer and closer. Then the door opened. My dad was standing there covered in something wet, but it was too dark to see what.

"Max."  
"Y-yes sir?"

"Go up stairs, get in your fucking room and wait for me. I'll be up in a bit."

This was odd. But I didn't argue, I did as I was told. As I waited I looked out my window and I saw my dad digging in the back yard. I watched as he dug a hole and then picked up this bag that had something dripping form it. Then the clouds cleared and the moonlight hit my dad. He was covered in blood… probably the blood that was dripping form the bag. When he threw the bag into the hole and covered it up I went back to my bed. I ignored what I had just seen. He had done this before. Killed the neighbors car or dog and buried it. Sooner or later I would hear the neighbor calling out for their missing pets or see a missing poster. Later my father came into my room and had his way with me like he did almost every night.

Four days had passes and I hadn't seen or heard from Sam. I knew it. He hated me now. Hated me for not telling him or anyone else. I hated me too.

My dad was at work and I was done with my chores so I decided to turn the T.V. on. When I did the channel was already on the news. I was about to turn it when I heard something horrifying.

"…. Samuel Wilson, who was reported missing two days ago, was found early this morning by police offices…."

Missing? I turned the volume up louder.

"…. The killer had apparently decapitated the young teen earlier in the week and hid the body in an alleyway off of Highway 10. The public had this to say…."

Oh God. I felt like I was going to be sick! It wasn't an animal that my dad was burring it was _Sam! _I couldn't breath.

I ran to the bathroom and barfed up any food I had in my stomach. Sam is dead….my father killed Sam…. I never told him that I knew. He would just kill me if I did.

After that, nothing seemed to matter to me anymore. I didn't care that my own father would beat me then rape me. I didn't care if anyone knew or not, I didn't even care if I lived or died.

There was no way out of this hell, so I just learned how to live with it. Nothing could ever be as bad as what that monster did to Sam. Nothing.

Three towns and four houses later, it was time to move again. I hope this pace is different from the others.

**So this is my first Maximum Ride story and I know you all have probably seen a thousand "Max is abused" stories because I know I have, and I've read a lot of them and most of them are really sappy but also really good so I decided to make one of my own. It's a little darker than my other stories so please don't read if it makes your uncomfortable or anything. Anyway tell me what you think and what should happen next or later in the story. I read all of your comments and listen to every one of them. ~THNAKS FOR READING!~ 333**


	2. The Mystery Girl

Chapter 2

FPOV

_**Beep…Beep…Beep!**_

Ugh. I hate mornings. I hit my alarm clock and sat up in my bed.

"Hey, Fang."

"AHHHH!" I jumped so high I fell off my bed. I looked over at where the voice came form, and my best friend and favorite neighbor Iggy was sitting at my computer desk smirking at me with his somewhat shaggy strawberries blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Dude, if I've told you once I've told you a thousand times; stop watching me sleep! It's not manly."

Iggy rolled his eyes. "Right because you calling out to your mommy is _so_ manly."

"I do not call for my mommy," I mumbled as I grab a black shirt form the floor. "What do want anyway?"

"I have a major scoop, man." Iggy, who one day wanted to be a journalist if not the world greatest chief, always had gossip. I swear he was worse than two old ladies.

"Oh yeah? What's up?"

"Some people are moving into the huge house across the street." Huge was an understatement when describing the house across the street. It was three stories; about five bedrooms, nine bathrooms, and a T.V room on every floor. Me, Iggy, and his sister, Nudge, would always break into the house and look around. Sometimes we would bring some friends and have small parties, but if someone was moving in then all of that would be over.

"Who?" I asked.

"Don't know. All I found out was its some guy and his daughter. The man's name is Jeb Ride, his daughter… a mystery. Nobody knows anything about her; what she looks like, what she acts like, you name it no one knows it. Word has it she shows up to school for a few days and then disappears for like weeks on end. No one knows anything else about her."

Odd. News usually travels fast in this town, of course that could be because it's so small.

"Oh." Igg said, "And your mom's inviting them for dinner." I just love how he knows things about my family before I do, even though it's kind of creepy.

"Great," I sighed, "I'll get to meet this mystery girl… I wonder if she puts out."

"NICHOLAS!" the banshee screamed from the bottom of the stairs. I call my mom the banshee because when she screams she could break glass, and eardrums…

"We'd better get down there…" Iggy said. I nodded. As we walked down the stairs Gazzy and Angel, my younger siblings, were sitting on the couch watching TV. Gazzy is nine and Angel is seven. They're normal kids most of the time, but sometimes Angel says the scariest things. Dad says she just has an overactive imagination, and I guess all the horror movies she watches doesn't help really help much. I mean what seven-year-old watches "Texas Chainsaw" or "Friday the 13th" at midnight?

I looked at Gazzy. "Where is she?"

"Kitchen," he responded without looking up. We walked into the kitchen and the banshee was running all around the place spraying things and whipping them up again and again.

"What's up?" I said as she turned to me.

She looked at Iggy. "Oh good. James is here too. I need you both to go to the store for me and get everything on this list." She handed me three pieces of paper with writing on them. Front and back. Then she went back to cleaning.

"Geez. We don't need all of this, it's only two people."

She stopped cleaning. "How do you know it's only two people?"

I pointed to Iggy and my mom let out a breath. "I should have known. Well even if there are only two of them I still want to make an impression, therefore get everything on that list."

"Whatever woman, it's your money." I said as I took the credit card she was handing me.

Iggy and I left my house and traveled all of the three minuets it took to get to the grocery store. I looked at the list my mom had given us again; eggs, milk, bread, a whole turkey, potatoes, five bags of raw pasta… it was like this woman was trying to feed the army.

"Dude, we should make a game of this," Iggy said smiling at me as we got the carts.

"You take a page I'll take a page and then we split the last on in half?" I said catching on to what he was saying.

"Yeah. Who ever gets all the food on their list and checks out first gets to sleep with the mystery girl."

I laughed. "How do you know she'll sleep with you?"

"Well, do you know she'll sleep with you?"

I threw my hands out and said, "Look at me man! I'm gorgeous."

Iggy rolled his eyes. "And I'm 50 times more gorgeous than you, so it should be fine."

I laughed at him. It was odd for me to laugh and smile so much, especially when I'm doing things for my mother. I usually just keep to myself and stay as quiet as I can. Some people, like Iggy and Nudge, know how to make me laugh but it's harder than it seems. Trust me.

Anyway, Iggy and I split the list and went our separate ways. 20 minuets later I had everything except for baking soda. As I rounded the corner, I ran into something. Well I say "ran" but what I really mean is crashed.

"Ow!" I heard a voice yell. I recognized as a girl voice. I ran to the other side of the cart to help her up, but what I saw shocked me. It was a girl I had never seen before. To say she was hot would be the biggest understatement of the century. This girl was a fucking _goddess! _She had beautiful dirty blonde hair that looked like it went down to her waist and big brown eyes that you could get easily lost in. She was wearing an open black hoodie with a white tank top that not only showed her pierced bellybutton, but also her _very _nice boobs. C cup at least. The shorts she was wearing, that stopped high at her thighs, showed off her nice long slim legs perfectly. But what really got me was the expression on her face. Her eyebrows were drawn together in an angry expression… but her eyes. Her eyes were full of fear, like she thought I was someone else.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled as I stretched out a hand to help her up. She just stared at my hand like she was trying to decide whether or not to trust it. Finally the goddess grabbed my hand and I pulled her up.

The girl gave me one last look before she turned around and started to walk away. Without meaning to I called after her. "Hey, wait!"

The girl came to a halt and turned around to face me once again.

"Yes?" she raised her eyebrow. Wow, her voice was… wonderful.

"I just…" Oh great. You stop her from walking away and now you have no idea what to say to her. Could you be any lamer?

The girl smirked at me. "Cat got your tongue?"

I could physically feel my face getting hotter. I looked down at her hand to see she was holding baking soda. "Uh… where did you get that?"

She looked at the baking soda in her hand for a moment and then she looked at me. "Erm, it's right behind you."

I turned around and sure enough there it was.

I heard the girl chuckle. "Anything else?"

"Yeah," I said, "What's your name?"

"What does it matter to you exactly?" her words came out a bit harsh.

"I've just never seen you before, is all…"

"Maybe because I'm new to town."

Then it hit me. This is the mystery girl! Iggy is going to flip his shit when he finds out I talked to her first. I looked her over one more time. Fuck…. she was hot. If there were ever such a thing as _too hot _then she would have defiantly perfected that look.

"You do realize I'm not a piece of meat right?" The girl asked raising her eyebrow.

"I…" I admit I'm not the most sociable guy in the world, but I had never had trouble talking to girls before. I needed to get a fucking hold of myself!

I have her one of my random lop sided grins. "You do realize you haven't answered my question right?"

"You haven't answered mine either."

"Touché, but I asked you first remember?"

I saw the corners of the girl's wonderful mouth twitch as she tried to repress a smile. She held out her and to me and I took it immediately. "I'm Max."

Max… I couldn't think of a better name for someone like her. Max. Maaxx. Mmmmmaaaaxxxx. Max Max Max. I said the name over and over in my head until I realized the she was staring at me strangely. I cleared my throat.

"Is that short for something?"

What? _Is that short for something?_ Fang man you're fucking blowing this!

Max didn't smile. "Maximum. And you are?"

"Fang."

"Fang." She said skeptically. "Is that short for something?"

I couldn't help but chuckle. "Uh, no it's just a nickname. My real name is Nick, which I guess is short for Nicholas. Can I ask you a question?"

Max sighed and looked over her shoulder. Something seemed to be bothering her, or maybe she was waiting for someone. Or maybe they were waiting for her.

"Fine," she said, "But make it quick."

"You just said that you weren't a piece of meat." I said in a matter-of-fact voice.

"Yeah? And?"

"Well my question is, if you didn't want to be looked at then why wear that," I gestured to her clothing. She just stared at me. "I really don't mean to sound like a prick… I was just wondering…"

Max rolled her eyes, then she mumbled something under her breath that sounded like, "Moving to a new town is the only time I can wear something like this."

"Why's that?"

"None of your damn business!" Her beautiful eyes had turned hard and angry. "Look, I told you where the baking soda was and I answered your stupid question. Is there anything else you want from me, a girl you don't even know by the way, or can I get on with my life? Because if you don't need anything else I would really like to walk away now."

Wow… she really didn't like to be bothered.

I was about to tell her she could leave when something caught my eye behind her shoulder. A little kid was pushing a cart, filled to the top with food, and suddenly lost control of it and it was heading straight for Max. Now normally I don't play hero, I just watch and laugh when someone gets hurt. But this was a special case. Without thinking I gabbed Max and pulled her out of the way, sort of smashing her to my chest in the process. The cart the little kid was pushing ran into mine exactly where Max had been standing a few second earlier. Her protests seemed to die as we inhaled each other. She smelled like coconut shampoo and Ed Hardy perfume (don't ask me why I know what Ed Hardy smells like). She was shorter than I was, but only but about four inches, and her body felt so good on mine. It felt like we fit together perfectly, but I was probably just imagining things.

I looked down at her while she looked up at me and I started to get this funny feeling inside of my chest, a feeling I couldn't explain. It wasn't love, I knew that much. But just from looking into her eyes I could tell she was hiding something. Something that seemed to weigh down on her, and even though her actions say leave me alone… her eyes say help me.

Suddenly Max pulled away. "Don't touch me."

I raised an eyebrow. "You know, most people say 'thank you' when someone saves their life."

"You hardly saved my life," she said in a flat cold voice, "In fact, you hardly saved me at all. I would have been fine. I saw the cart and I could have moved myself. So next time you think about saving me, don't. I can do it myself."

"You saw the cart, that was behind you, coming and could have moved out of the way?" I said with a doubtful smirk. "But you didn't."

Her cheeks turned pink. "But I could have."

"Uh huh."

"Whatever."

Max turned around to leave but stopped and watched the little boy pick up the things that fell from his run away cart. She watched him for a few more seconds and then sighed before helping him. So she does have a nice side? Hmmm…interesting. But every time she would reach for something that the boy, who I now recognized as one of Gazzy's friends that lived down the street, would reach for, Max would pull her hand back like something burned her. I wonder why she doesn't like to be touched.

"Go it all?" She asked Gazzy's friend.

"Yes ma'am. Thank you."

Max laughed and my whole body filled with warmth. Her laugh was like the sun. "I'm not a ma'am, kid, and it wasn't any trouble."

The kid nodded and strolled away this time a lot slower. Then Max turned to me.

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

She pointed to the food from my cart that was on the floor from bumping into her. Ohhhhh yeeaaahhh. I completely forgot…

"Need any help, kid?" her tone was mocking but somehow I loved it.

I smirked at her. "No ma'am. But thank you anyway ma'am."

She smiled. A true genuine smile, and wow... it was beautiful.

"Well as long as you got it then. Bye." She waved and walked away.

I grabbed a box of baking soda and went to the register. When I was done there, I walked out of the store and Iggy was there waiting for me with a whole bunch of grocery bags.

"Damn man," he said as we walked back to my car, "If I knew it was going to take you that long to get some food I would have helped you."

"I had all my food 20 minuets ago."

"Then what the hell took you so long?"

"I met the new mysterious girl."

Iggy stopped walking. I walked a little further then turned to see him staring at me with his jaw on the ground and his eyes popping out. I laughed at him and kept walking. When I got to my car, I popped the trunk and started loading things in. Iggy was still standing where I left him like an idiot, but when I looked over at him something else caught my eye.

Max was standing on the driver side of a black Mercedes, which had all it's windows blacked out, with a man a lot taller than her talking to her. The man's back was to me so I couldn't see his face but Max looked like she was very unhappy. She turned her head when the man grabbed her by her chin and turned it back to him. He got real close and said something to her, then pointed to the other side of the car. He let go of her face and she rubbed her chin, but then walked over to the passenger side and got in. The man ran his hand through his hair and then got in the car himself.

Iggy who had apparently recovered from his shock ran over to me. "You met the new girl?"

I nodded my eyes still on the Mercedes that was now backing up. Something wasn't right about that situation. I mean other than the fact that Max was just man handled. Oh well, I'll ask her about it tonight at dinner.

"Well?" Iggy said taking me out of my thoughts.

"Sorry, what?"

"Was she hot man?"

"Oh. Yeah. She was fucking gorgeous."

"How gorgeous?"

I thought about that one for a moment. "On a scale of 1-10 this girl was a 19. Not quite a 20, but that's only because she doesn't like being touched which means she doesn't put out."

Iggy laughed. "Damn. A 19 huh?"

I nodded again.

"Well whether she puts out our or not, I'm still going to get her in my bed."

I snorted. "Good luck with that one."

Iggy and I finished loading the food into my car and then we drove back to my house. The banshee nearly had a melt down saying that we took too long and now she had no time to cook, even though Max and her dad weren't coming over for another four hours. Iggy offered to help but she rushed us out of the kitchen. About 30 minuets later my dad got home. He sat down on the couch with Angle and Gazzy, who hadn't moved since we left, and they started watching American Horror Story. Angel, being the creepy seven-year-old that she is, laughed every time someone got stabbed. That kid needs therapy.

Iggy and I went up to my room and started playing video games. Finally the hours had passed and the banshee called everyone to the dinning room, very loudly. Iggly left but not before making me swear on my porn stash to tell him everything that happens at dinner tonight. When I walked into the dinning room, I looked at the table. That woman had set up what looked to be and all you can eat buffet. There was so much food, a lot more than anyone could eat. I guess she didn't believe me when I said it was only two people. Then the doorbell rang.

Angel went to go open it with me following her to make sure she didn't say anything weird. But when she opened the door I saw the world's most beautiful girl standing before me with her dad.

Well this is going to be fun.

**Hi eyeveryone! There you go, second chapter. My internet is down right now but I'll post this whenever it's up again. So tell me what you think. To all of those who think that Fang was a bit too lively, I'll try to dull him down in the next chapters. Anyway ~Thanks for reading!~ 333**


	3. Dinner Fun

Chapter 3

**MPOV**

I didn't look at him before. Not really at least.

Here I was sitting at a table in one of my new neighbors house staring into the dark eyes of a boy that I had met hours before. Somehow those eyes looked right through me. 'Fang', or so he liked to be called, had trustworthy eyes… eyes that said let me help you. The rest of him wasn't too bad either. His face was gorgeous, his body… wow. Fang wore black jeans and a black dress shirt with the top two buttons undone. Even though I couldn't exactly see what was under the shirt, I had a pretty good idea and I liked it.

_STOP IT! _I mentally shouted. I was right. I can't do this again. Not after what happened to Sam. Even if I did want to think of Fang that way, I'm afraid of my father finding out. He never likes his 'toy' to look at other boys. Fuck! Why do things have to be this way? Why can't I just have a normal life like everyone else? Do I not deserve it? Does God hate me, or something?

"So Maximum," Fang's mother started, "Tell us about yourself."

I smiled warmly at her, careful to hide the weakness inside myself. "Well for starters its just Max. But other than that what do you want to know?"

"What do you do for fun?" Fang wiggled his eyebrows at me. I knew what he was getting at… and if I knew so did my father. I stole a peek at him and he did not look pleased. Great, so much for not getting beat on the first night in a new town.

"Well, I like to paint."

"That's wonderful!" Fang's mother said enthusiastically. "I used to paint all the time before I had this one." She waved a hand to Fang.

"Good to know I ruined something that made you happy." Fang said mockingly dry. I knew I was a joke but something in Fangs voice was off.

"Oh hush Nicholas. You know you didn't ruin anything."

"He ruined my happy morning," I said to myself, but I didn't mean it. Fang made my day almost bearable this morning. But I have to hate him. I have to want nothing to do with him or something bad will happen. And by 'something bad' I mean my father.

Fang, who apparently had super hearing, chuckled at what I said. "Yeah, because you looked so happy this morning _before _we met."

"You two met?" my father asked. That stupid idiot! He just had to say something didn't he?

"This morning in the grocery store…" I said with a carful voice. "I thought I told you, daddy."

I could feel two black eyes burning holes in the side of my face as I watched my father. I knew that look all too well. The very fake, very toothy, smile; the knuckle whitening grip; the murderous look in his eyes, which seemed to always be there, highlighted.

"I don't remember you telling me that."

I looked down at my plate and focused on my food. Fang, who was the only one who seemed to sense the tension, tried to come to the rescue. "Well 'meeting' means that I practically ran her over with the grocery cart, and then pretty much held her hostage while she listened to me talk non-stop about baking soda."

"You did what?" his mother said looking between him and me. "I hope you didn't hurt her, Nicholas."

"Oh no ma'am. I'm fine." I gave her a reassuring smile. I have to say, I am really grateful to him for even trying to get my dad to calm down. "Fang only took a little off the top."

Fang snorted. "You called me Fang."

I looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "Isn't that your nickname?"

"It is," the little blonde girl, Angel, said. "But he only lets his really good friends like Iggy and Nudge and Ari and Dylan call him that. And Lissa. I almost forgot about her."

Again I raised my eyebrow at Fang looked down and started playing with his food. I wonder who Lissa is… Could she be his girlfriend? His ex? The girl he was in love with? Whichever one it is, something inside of me tingled with an unpleasant feeling. Jealously? No. That's defiantly not it.

"So," I said trying to distract myself from the feeling I had, "Angel is it?" The blonde girl nodded. "Is that a nickname too?"

Angel nodded. "Mhmm. I don't remember how I got it but last week I was watching this movie about this girl who got herself killed by an angel. But that angel turned out to be a demon he turned her into a demon and then she ate some guy's throat."

This explanation wouldn't have been so creepy if it wasn't a six or seven year old telling it to me. It was so weird that it made me laugh.

"Oh really?" I asked through my chuckle "I once saw this movie sort of like that. It was about angels, but they were the bad guys. They took over people's bodies and tried to kill a woman's baby."

"Oh Legion," Angel said, her eyes lighting up like I had just become her best friend. "I saw that movie but it wasn't as scary as everyone said it was. Do you like zombie movies?"

I smiled at her. "I love zombie movies. And since we're on the subject, let me ask you a question that only true horror movie fans think about."

"Okay."

"Friday the 13th's Jason. Do you think he's a zombie?"

She sat back in her chair and started rubbing her chin. I tried not to laugh as I thought about how she looked like a college professor. "Hmmm." She said. "I think he's a zombie in the sense that he comes back to life every movie no matter how many times he gets killed, but not a zombie in the sense that he doesn't eat human flesh."

"Has anyone ever told you that you are very wise for your age?" I asked. At this point everyone else at the table was just watching Angel and I talk.

"Lots of times. I'm at the top of my class." She smiled broadly. "I'm planning to be a movie director when I grown up."

"I bet you will be. And you'll make scary movies that make people jump out of their skin." I winked.

"Did you see Insidious?"

"I did." I nodded. "I thought that even though it wasn't really scary it was very creepy."

Angel threw her hands up with a huge grin on her face. "Finally! Someone who understands the difference between scary and creepy! I like our new neighbors." The last part she said to her parents.

I looked over to the woman with jet-black hair that resembled Fang's to a tee. She looked completely shocked but happy non the less. Small conversations went on one after the other like that for about another hour. All the while I kept looking over at my father and trying to imagine how bad tonight was going to be. He'll beat me for sure. That always happens, but how bad will tonight be? Usually he's so busy with unpacking and trying to relocate his job that he barley notices me on the first nigh. But after Fang… I just don't know.

When dinner was over Fang's father told him to show me around the house while, and I quote, "The grown-ups have a brandy."

I had already seen the dinning room so he showed me around the living room and the kitchen where all our dishes from a few minuets ago were piled up in the sink.

"You know," Fang said to me as we were walking up the stairs to the bedrooms, "I don't think I've seen Angel act like that with any of our new neighbors. We've had a few over the years but she's never liked them."

"Well don't I feel lucky." I murmured. I tried to avoid all eye and skin contact hoping that maybe it'll make me look like I didn't want to be there any longer than I had to be. He got the hint.

Finally I had seen every room except one. Fang's. As I walked through the door I was hit with an odor that was very… Fang. It was the same smell I had smelt earlier when he pulled me into him. It shifted between Old Spice and green apple, but never mixed. The walls were painted black and there were posters all over them. Some ACDC, some The Rolling Stones, and others bands. His bed, which of course had black sheets, was made perfectly. And on his bedside table, there were pictures of him with his family and friends. I noticed there was a picture him with his arm around a pretty redhead. They were both smiling as wide as they could and it looked like Fang was leaning in to kiss her. _This must be Lissa_, I thought. Then there was that feeling again. The uneasy, unhappy feeling in my gut that confused me. I couldn't really be jealous, could I?

"That's Lissa," Fang said suddenly. His voice was so close. Too close. He was right behind me and I could feel his breath on my neck.

"Who is she?" I tried to make my voice sound even and controlled, but I failed. Something about the way he was so close to me made me feel small and frightened. But I repressed that feeling as I picked up the frame and traced the outline of her face.

"She was my girlfriend." Fang's voice sounded just as strained, if not more, as mine.

"Was?" I whispered.

"Yeah," still behind me Fang took the picture frame from my hands and set it back down. "She was killed about a year and a half ago."

Guilt sunk into my skin. I don't know why but it did. "I'm sorry." I said, my voice still in a whisper.

"It wasn't your fault, Max. It wasn't anyone's fault except the man who killed her."

I knew I shouldn't ask but I did anyway. "What happened?"

Fang sighed and moved from behind me. I turned around slowly to see him sitting on his bed. He patted the space beside him in a motion for me to come sit down, but I remained where I was.

Fang took a deep breath. "Well… we had been dating for about a year. I'm seventeen now and we started dating when I was fifteen, or something like that. I remember our one-year anniversary she told me that she would have to move away. I also remember her crying her eyes out saying that she didn't want to go but I told her that we would have a long distance relationship." He laughed humorlessly. "I never should have let her go. Our relationship was still going strong after a few months, but then one day she just stopped calling. She stopped texting, stopped emailing, and I didn't hear a word from her for a week. I thought she had broken up with me because it was too hard not seeing each other… but then I turned on the news."

I flinched as the memories of how I found out about Sam came into my mind.

"I watched as they replayed the video of the cops dragging her body out of a ditch. Some maniac had cut out her tongue and stabbed out her eyes." His face scrunched up in disgust. "I just don't understand how a human being could do something like that."

I remained quiet and then he sighed again. "Anyway, I've been taking anti-depressants ever since. Most days I'm normal but some days… I just can't take it you know?" Then he smiled sadly. "What am I talking about? Of course you don't know."

I don't know what possessed me to say anything but the words, "I do actually," came out of my mouth.

Fang looked at me and raised an eyebrow. "You do?"

I nodded still avoiding eye contact. "He wasn't my boyfriend, but I still loved him. He was the only one who was ever nice to me so it was easy to fall in love with him. He found out something about me and then stopped coming around. At first I thought it was because of me, but then I found out that he had been beheaded and…" I started choking. Tears stung my eyes and I looked down at my feet in hopes that the memories would just all go away.

Within seconds Fang was on his feet pulling me into his arms for the second time today. But this time I didn't pull away as quick. Instead I put my arms around his waist grabbing the back of hi shirt and burying my face in his chest. Fang rested his chin on top of my head. I was terrified by his touch but I wanted it. I wanted human contact that didn't evolve me being raped or beaten. I wanted him to hold me but it scared me to death. Why?

All these feeling swirled around in my gut and it got to the point where it was too much to handle. I pushed him away and whipped my eyes.

"Please don't touch me," I whispered.

"Why?"

"Just don't." then I looked at him. "I don't like being touched."

Fang face had a look of understanding but his eyes were confused. "Okay. I won't hug you."

I nodded. "Thank you."

"But will you hug me?"

The question caught me off guard. "Why would I do that?"

Fang gave me a sort of knowing look. "We both need a hug and you don't like other people touching you. I mean without your permission right?"

"If I hug you will you not tell anyone?" I asked in a small voice. Fang was right I did need a hug. I needed human contact that held emotion for me instead of pain. Fang nodded and opened his arms as I stepped into them.

Big mistake.

As soon as I stepped into them his door opened and in stepped my father. I backed away from Fang as fast as I could and he gave me another confused look. I kept my eyes low as the adults walked into the room and observed it. Fang's mother was talking in a very cheerful voice as she showed the sheets of the black bed to my father. My father however did not look happy at all. Well maybe he did on the outside where you can't see his anger unless your eyes have been trained to do so.

"Well," he said once Fang's mom finished her tour, "It's been a lovely night, we'll have to do it again sometime but Max and I should get out of your hair."

Fang's mother's excitement that she had over sheets a few moments ago wavered. But she smiled non-the less. "Of course. Anyway you can always come to us if you need anything from the neighborhood."

My father nodded and smiled back at her. Her and her husband and her son walked us to the door. The whole short walk there I was listening to how happy this woman was to have us in her how. How she just _knew _that we would be great neighbors and that she was so happy to meet us. Her husband just agreed with whatever his wife told us.

I looked over my shoulder at Fang one last time. His eyes were on the back of my father's head and the looked deep in thought. Something was bothering him… a lot. Suddenly his eyes met mine. He gave me a look that confused me.

Finally we reached the front door. As soon as we walked out my father wrapped arm around my shoulders and turned us both to smile at our new neighbors.

"Well," he said in a bright voice, "It was nice meeting all of you. Like I said, we'll have to do this all again sometime soon." Then he led me across the street.

"Bye, Max!" I heard Fang yell from his door.

My father tightened his hold on me. "Smile and wave you little bitch." He whispered in my ear. I did as he said, but when I turned around the door was already closed. I looked up at his window and I saw that it was open and Fang was leaning out watching as we went to our new home.

Once again our eyes met and I saw that whatever he was thinking about or looking for he found.

**Sooo here you go new chapter. I'll probably make up a last name for Fang sometime in the next chapter and make up some names for his parents. Anywayyy tell me what you thought and give me some ideas for what you want to happen in the next chapters! ~THANKS FOR READING!~ 333**


End file.
